


Domesticity

by AdelaFromJaneEyre



Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-27
Updated: 2018-03-27
Packaged: 2019-04-08 17:43:15
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,240
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14110656
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AdelaFromJaneEyre/pseuds/AdelaFromJaneEyre
Summary: A short little ficlet for lilynevin's birthday! Happy birthday, lovely!





	Domesticity

**Author's Note:**

  * For [brooklyn09](https://archiveofourown.org/users/brooklyn09/gifts).



It had been a hell of a day. The Johnson case was going nowhere, Chief Super was on his ass about it, and there’d been two more bodies turn up just in the last twenty minutes of Greg’s shift. The hours had dragged endlessly on, somehow producing more paperwork and more witnesses with conflicting stories and more alibis that didn’t match up until finally, the clock struck six, Greg grabbed his coat from the back of his door and left before the Chief Super could finish his lecture. To say that he was _relieved_ as he ascended the front steps of their Belgravia mansion would have been an understatement.

As soon as he turned the key in the lock, he heard his favorite sound in the world—little feet running across the floor and a toddler’s voice yelling “Daddy!” The sound brought a much needed smile to his face, and as she rounded the corner, he set his bags aside and crouched down to meet her in a hug. 

“Hello, love! Oh, I missed you so much!” He hugged her close to his chest and placed a kiss on her cheek. She smiled and kissed him back. “Did you have a good day, then?” 

“We did.” 

Greg looked up to see his husband, and his grin widened. “Hey, Myc.” He stood, placing a hand on Myc’s waist and pulling him in for a lingering kiss. “I swear, sometimes my life is like a movie, what with you two greeting me at the door after a long day at work.” He kissed him again, slowly.

“What was that for?” Mycroft asked when they separated, the hint of a smile ghosting his lips.

Greg shook his head as he closed the door. “You know I hate working Saturdays. I miss out on all the fun here with the two of you.” He picked up the bags and handed them to Myc. “I hope you haven’t eaten yet. I got take-away for us.” 

“We haven't eaten. It smells delicious. Thank you, Gregory.” Mycroft took the bags, and Greg lifted their giggling daughter into his arms and followed Mycroft into the kitchen. 

“So what did I miss out on?” he asked, settling Erin into her booster seat. “What did you two get up to?” 

Mycroft opened up the containers and started dividing the food onto plates. “Erin, can you tell Daddy what we did today?” 

She squirmed in her chair. “We goed to the park and play wif birdies.” 

“By ‘played with,’ she means ‘chased them with a stick,’” Myc clarified. 

Greg smiled. “That sounds like fun.” He took a sippy cup out of the dishwasher and filled it with milk while Mycroft told him about the rest of their day. 

“We also went to the library this morning and read a few books, and this afternoon, we had tea with Grandma.” 

“My mum or your mum?” Greg asked. He set the cup on the table in front of Erin and looked up in time to catch the funny look Myc was giving him. 

“Yours, of course. My parents live in Manchester. That’s rather a long drive for tea.” He took a plastic princess plate from the cabinet and scooped a smaller portion of food onto it. “Besides, we’ll be seeing them next week for Erin’s birthday. They can’t believe she’ll already be two.” 

“Neither can I, honestly,” Greg admitted. He dug some forks out of the dishwasher and carried his and Myc’s plates to the table. “It seems like we only adopted her yesterday.” 

Mycroft nodded as he set Erin’s plate and a toddler sized fork in front of her. “Funny you should bring that up,” he said. He fetched a bottle of wine and two glasses, and sat down across from Greg

Greg’s eyebrows lifted. “Oh yeah? Why’s that?” 

Mycroft glanced at him as he filled their glasses. “I had a call from the adoption agency this morning. Kathleen is pregnant again, due in a few weeks, and they were wondering if we had any interest in adopting a second child.” 

Greg choked on his dinner. “Kathleen as in Erin’s birth mother Kathleen?” 

Mycroft nodded.

“What did you say?” 

He took a sip of wine. “I told them I needed to discuss it with you and then we’d be in touch.” He studied Greg thoughtfully. “I know that this is sudden, but do you happen to know where you stand on the matter?” 

Greg took a bite of food to buy him some time while he considered. He glanced at Erin, watching as she sipped her milk. He looked back at Myc. “I honestly don’t know. I love Erin, and I’d love for her to have a little brother or sister, but with our lives as busy as they are right now,” he shrugged. “I don’t really know. What do you think?” 

Mycroft took a deep breath. “I felt much the same as you at first. But as I thought it over today, I realized that I would like another child.” He watched nervously for Greg’s reaction. 

“You think we could handle that?” Greg asked. “Between you running the country and me trying to solve every murder this side of the Thames?” 

Myc nodded slowly. “I do. There are lots of parents who have more than one child and I think we’re capable of finding a way to do it. Anthea is certainly ready to take on more responsibilities at work, and if necessary I can always hire another assistant.” 

Greg swallowed his bite of food. “Tell you what, give me a few days to think it over, and I’ll let you know.” He glanced at their daughter, who had started singing to herself. He smiled. “But I don’t think you’ll be disappointed.” 

* * *

 

He’d requested a few days, but all Greg needed was a few hours. As he tucked Erin in after her bedtime story and turned off the light, he knew what his answer was. He went back downstairs to where Mycroft had settled on the couch with a book and another glass of wine. 

Greg leaned against the doorway of the lounge. “Hey, Myc.”

Mycroft looked up. “Yes?”

“I was just thinking. You know how we named Erin after Ireland because her mum’s Irish and we wanted to honor that?” 

Myc nodded. “Yes.” 

“Well, I was thinking…would it be too obvious if we named her brother Patrick? ‘Cause I think we should stick with the Irish thing, but I thought, ‘what if it’s a boy?’” He stepped into the room and sat next to his husband. “I’m not too fond of Patrick, but I can’t think of any other name.”

Mycroft closed his book. “What made you wonder about this?” 

Greg shrugged and tangled his fingers with Myc’s. “Well, if we’re gonna have another baby, I think we ought to have a name for him, don’t you?” 

Myc set his book aside and turned to him. “Are you sure about this, Gregory? You can’t have thought about it for more than two hours.”

Greg smiled. “I’m sure, Myc. I want another one.” 

Mycroft’s face opened in a quiet smile, and he leaned in to kiss his husband. “I love you,” he whispered. 

Greg ran his thumb over Myc’s cheekbone. “I love you, too.” He couldn’t help himself as he giggled and said, “We’re gonna have a baby!” 

Mycroft laughed as he nodded. “Yes.” He sighed happily. “We certainly are.” 

 


End file.
